


Changyoon's Birthday Fic

by BooULim



Series: ONF Birthday [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANGYOON, Surprise Party, but i promise it'll be happy at the end, corona doesn't exist good vibes only, ew the tittle, i don't know what tags to add lol, poor lonely changyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooULim/pseuds/BooULim
Summary: Changyoon's mood was ruined all day, until...
Series: ONF Birthday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Changyoon's Birthday Fic

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA I'M LATE AGAIN :) so this is some short story for Changyoon's birthday, not really a special one, same as Cake Disaster. But at least this time i was doing it correctly lol, the birthday boy became the star of the story, unlike the other fic skskksk. It's the same universe as Cake Disaster i guess? So you can say this is a birthday series so look forward to seungjun's and jaeyoung's birthday on january! (and i hope i'm not late like this one lol). Hope you guys enjoy this! Happy reading!!!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE CHANGYOON SENSATION!!!

Changyoon didn't think that his birthday would be like this.

It is not something good, it was something that made him sorrowful.

It's 5 in the evening, he's at the dorm with Yuto only.

Where are the rest of the ONF members?

They went to their respective homes.

Changyoon could understand them coming home to celebrate Christmas with their family, but a part of him was being selfish and hoped that they would stay in the dorm with him.

Well at least they wish Changyoon a happy birthday when the clock strikes 12 am. They also held a vlive for around thirty minutes and then went to sleep immediately after they ended it. But they left quite early and didn't inform Changyoon before that they’re going home. He woke up to the dorm being quiet, only Yuto was there, but he ignored him the whole day.

At first Changyoon was suspicious, maybe the members were preparing a surprise for him. But he waited for hours and nothing special happened. The group chat was very quiet, no one texted him personally. Yuto didn’t do anything, he didn’t talk with Changyoon. He was in his room all day, Changyoon didn’t know what he did. Yuto only left the room to go to the bathroom and grab some snacks. Changyoon felt neglected, his mood was ruined.

His mood got worse when suddenly the group chat was alive. The members were sending their photos of them with their family. Seungjun and his older sisters went shopping, he showed off a coat that Changyoon has been eyeing. Minkyun and his family have lunch at a restaurant. Jaeyoung watched a movie at a cinema with his brother. Hyojin played games with his sister. Changyoon didn't understand why they did that. It made him miss his family, they are about 200 kilometers away. He was even sadder because all day he hasn't gotten any text messages from his family, isn't that weird? He knew he wasn't the only one who's missing his family, he was sure Yuto missed them too. But for some reason Yuto didn't respond to the messages at all.

Changyoon was scrolling through the pictures when Yuto got out from his room. He wore a simple black hoodie and blue jeans, he also wore his mask for a disguise, it seemed he was about to go out because he's carrying a bag.

"Where are you going?" Changyoon asked in a sorrowful tone.

"I’m going out with Yuto-hyung," Yuto answered nonchalantly.

Changyoon wasn’t impressed by Yuto’s answer. "So you’re leaving me alone?"

Yuto’s face then went soft. "Ah, I’m sorry hyung. I promised him from the beginning of the month that we’ll hang out on christmas eve."

"Fine, just go," Changyoon said depressedly.

"I'll bring you some food."

Changyoon nodded weakly. "Yeah..."

"I’m going out!" Yuto screamed from the front door.

"Be careful," Changyoon warned but his voice was low.

He heard the door shut close. And Changyoon was left all alone, on a cold evening.

Changyoon, who was sulking, decided to just sleep in his room.

* * *

Changyoon woke up to his phone ringing. Yuto called him.

"What’s wrong Yuto?" Changyoon asked with his hoarse voice.

_“Were you sleeping?"_

"Yeah, I don’t really know what to do so I just go to sleep," Changyoon answered honestly.

" _Come here and join us, I feel bad for leaving you all alone."_

Changyoon could feel that Yuto was being sincere with his words. 

"Is Yuto okay with it?" Changyoon asked, he didn't want the other to feel bothered by his existence.

" _He said It's fine."_

Changyoon sighed. "Okay, I'll be there quickly."

After Changyoon ended the call, he looked at the time. It was already six, he slept for around an hour. Honestly, he was a bit lazy to visit Yuto, he didn’t want to be a third-wheeler, but he thought instead of being alone, it's better to go there.

Changyoon got a text from Yuto. He sent him the address. It turned out that he was at a café not too far from the dorm, he thought Yuto went further from their dorm. Without thinking for long, he immediately got ready and left the dorm.

He decided to just walk because the place wasn't that far. He wanted to enjoy the snow and reflect on how lonely he was during Christmas eve while everybody was with their loved ones.

Arriving at the destination, what Changyoon saw was not a café full with people, but a café that was closed. It was dark, there was no one at all, could it be that Yuto pranked him?

He tried to call Yuto, but he didn’t answer. He was confused. Then he approached the café closer, maybe he saw it wrong. But it was really empty, it was pitch black and there was no one around. But for some reason, Changyoon felt his hand needed to push the entrance of the café. And so he tried to push the door.

It was opened.

Changyoon felt bad that he was breaking in, but it was strange that the cafe was not locked.

He just took a step when suddenly the lights turned on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANGYOON!!!"

It was the ONF members who were screaming.

Changyoon gasped.

"What is this?!" Changyoon asked in shock.

"A birthday surprise!" Jaeyoung exclaimed cheerfully.

"B-but didn't you guys go home?"

"Yes, that's why..." Hyojin smiled and his head turned to the stairs to the second floor. "You guys can come out now!" he screamed.

Suddenly many people came down from the second floor with bright smiles, they are the family of ONF members, complete from their parents to their siblings.

And the most surprising thing is...

"Mom? Hyung?" Changyoon gasped.

His family was present, they were right in front of Changyoon's eyes.

He immediately ran into his mother's embrace, tears immediately fell, full of longing.

"W-when did you guys get here?" he asked in a shaky voice, still shocked by the fact that his family is right here with him right now.

"About an hour ago," his brother answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"So you guys arrived when I was having a beauty sleep?" Changyoon said with a pout. Everyone laughed hearing that.

Changyoon then turned his attention to his friends. "Who planned this?" He asked curiously.

"It was me!" Minkyun raised his hand energetically, he didn’t forget to smile, his cute dimples showing. 

Changyoon’s heart was moved.

"Actually we wanted you to meet them straight away, but Seungjun said we should prank you first by making you all miserable and lonely," Minkyun continued with a cat-like grin.

So Seungjun was the person behind his loneliness. "Seungjun..." Changyoon called out in a low voice. The said man was only smirking.

"But hey, we invited our families, the more the merrier, right?" Seungjun tried to reason.

Changyoon then realized that there were a lot of people. He smiled and thanked Seungjun in a shy voice.

Changyoon looked at Yuto. "And Yuto, why were you being quiet all day long?" Changyoon finally asked the boy who was mute all day.

Yuto wasn’t impressed. "Hyung, don't you see the banner above?" he said as he pointed up.

Changyoon looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh my God."

Changyoon saw a banner that read “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE CHANGYOON SENSATION!!!” which was written neatly and beautifully. The dominant colors were black and orange, Changyoon's favorite colors. There were also some adorable doodles, such as hamster and shark drawings. 

Yuto was busy designing the banner in his room.

Changyoon was very touched, he immediately hugged Yuto tightly.

"Thank you very much Yuto," he said softly. Yuto only hugged him back.

"We rent the cafe until nine so we can enjoy this party for a long time!" Hyojin said in a happy tone.

"You guys don’t have to do all this you know," Changyoon said shyly.

Minkyun put a hand on Changyoon’s shoulder. "Hey, this is your special day, this is also our thanks for your hard work this year,” he told Changyoon.

Changyoon blushed. "Why is it suddenly so cheesy," he said while covering his face in embarrassment, earning a chuckle from everyone. "But really, thanks a lot guys," he continued.

Jaeyoung then clapped his hands. "Let's party!" he shouted excitedly. 

Music was blasting around the café. They ate food that was provided by the café, they didn’t forget to taste Minkyun’s parents ice cream cake. Changyoon got wishes from his friends family members. He also got presents from them, one of them turned out to be the coat that Seungjun was showing off before. ONF families chat with each other, they talked about how their son was doing.

Everyone was having fun, but not Yuto. He was alone, sticking his body to the wall, his face looked sad.

Changyoon realized that, so he went to Yuto.

"Hey, why the long face?" Changyoon asked worriedly.

Yuto smiled weakly. "It's nothing," he lied. 

Changyoon smiled mischievously. "Come one~ Just tell me~" He nudged the boy multiple times, he would only stop when Yuto told the truth.

Yuto chuckled to Changyoon’s action, he gave up. "I miss my family."

"Oh, sorry about that," Changyoon caressed Yuto’s shoulders softly, he understood the younger’s feelings.

Yuto shook his head lightly. "But don't think about it, it's your birthday, I'm also happy to see your family here," he said with a smile, trying to hide his sadness.

Changyoon felt bad. He then pulled Yuto into his embrace. "I promise that we will bring your family from Japan," he said full of determination.

"Eh you don't need to," Yuto waved his hand, he was flustered.

Changyoon gave Yuto a smirk. "You’ll see."

Yuto giggled. "Thanks for the kind thought."

Changyoon felt relieved now that Yuto’s face went bright. 

Changyoon put an arm around Yuto’s shoulders. "Come on! Let’s join the others!" he exclaimed. Yuto just nodded and followed wherever Changyoon took him to.

They spend the rest of the night enjoying the surprise party.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally know how to link my twitter account lol so here you go! [boo_kyunU](https://mobile.twitter.com/boo_kyunU)  
> i'm IA mostly but I'll respond to dms! Let's talk about ONF ^^


End file.
